In attempting to satisfy the wide variety of demands and desires of consumers for different hair styles and different hair curls and/or waves, a wide variety of hair curler configurations and hair roller constructions, as well as heating systems therefore, have been developed and made available. However, in spite of this interest and the products which have been made available, these prior art constructions have been incapable of satisfying all of the needs and desires of most consumers.
In particular, consumers wishing to employ heated hair rollers or curlers seek to have hair curlers heated virtually instantaneously, in order to satisfy the typical busy schedule facing most users. As a result, prior art heated hair roller systems have attempted to provide rapid heating of the hair rollers for use by the consumer. However, these prior art systems have been incapable of satisfying the speed with which consumers desire to have the hair roller heated due to the inherent construction typically employed in such prior art products.
In addition, consumers desire to have optimal performance by the heated hair rollers while also expecting all associated clips or holders to be easily usable and mountable to the hair roller. Furthermore, in order to assure the rapid transfer of heat to hair, most consumers also wish to have the hair clips heated along with the roller. In spite of these desires, prior art systems have generally been incapable of satisfying these additional requirements.
Therefore, it is a principal object to the present invention to provide a hair roller or curler and a heating system therefore which is capable of providing rapid and efficient heating of the hair curler/roller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair roller or curler and heating system therefore having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily used by the consumer for achieving a wide variety of hair styles and curl configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair roller or curler and heating system therefore having the characteristic features described above which is also capable of heating hair clips simultaneously with the hair roller/curler, thereby enabling maximum heat transfer to the hair fibers.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.